1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to water amusement attractions and rides. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a system and method in which participants are actively involved in a water attraction. Further, the disclosure generally relates to water-powered rides.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Water recreation facilities have become a popular form of entertainment in the past few decades. Conventional water attractions at amusement parks typically involve using gravity to make water rides work, or they involve spraying water to create a fountain. The water rides that use gravity typically involve water flowing from a high elevation to a low elevation along a water ride surface. These gravity induced rides are generally costly to construct, and they usually have a relatively short ride time. Conventional fountains in water parks are generally passive attractions for people because guests of the parks usually cannot control the water flow in these fountains.
One water attraction that allows guests to become more actively involved with water spraying objects is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 to Briggs. This attraction relates to an endoskeletal or exoskeletal participatory water play structure whereupon participants can manipulate valves to cause controllable changes in water effects that issue from various water forming devices.
A class of water attraction rides which are not gravity induced has been added to the theme park market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,547 to Lochtefeld discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting a high velocity of water over a water ride surface. A rider that rides into such injected flow can either be accelerated, matched, or de-accelerated in a downhill, horizontal or uphill straight or curvilinear direction by such injected flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,597 to Lochtefeld et al. discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting high velocity jets of water towards a buoyant object to direct buoyant object movement irrespective of the motion of water upon which the buoyant object floats. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,048, 5,213,547 and 5,503,597 are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
I. Water Fountain System
A water fountain system is provided, that is a participatory water play system. The water fountain system may have the operational ability to allow changes to water effects by the physical act of manipulating a valve or valves. The water fountain system may include sound and/or light displays that are controllable by physical acts of a participant. Furthermore, the water fountain system may teach participants, especially children, the cause and effect relationship between action (turning a valve) and reaction (water jets causing a roof to spin).
An embodiment of the water fountain system includes a roof having a friction surface. The roof may have the ability to rotate about a vertical axis when a jet of water hits the friction surface. The friction surface may contain a plurality of protrusions (e.g., rib-like members, indentions, or protruding structures) providing a contact surface for receiving the water. The water fountain system preferably includes a support member connected to the roof and to the ground below. A first conduit preferably directs water from a water source to a first nozzle located near the roof. For example, the first nozzle may direct a jet of water in a first direction toward the roof to cause the roof to rotate in a substantially clockwise direction. A second conduit preferably directs water to a second nozzle also located near the roof. The second nozzle may then direct a jet of water in a second direction toward the roof to cause the roof to rotate in a substantially opposite, or a counterclockwise direction.
A diverter valve may be disposed upstream from the first conduit and the second conduit. The diverter valve may direct water to one of the fit or second conduits while restricting water flow through the other conduit. The valve may be located near the ground so that it may be adjusted by a participant. In a multi-level system the valve may be located on one or more levels of the system. The valve may also be located near the roof. A control system may be coupled (e.g., electrically, mechanically, or pneumatically) to the valve. The control system may be manipulated by one or more participants to operate the valve from the ground, or on any other level. Operation of the valve may also cause activation of any combination of the sound and/or lighting system.
II. Water Carousel System
A water carousel system is provided, that is a participatory water play system. The water carousel preferably includes a supporting platform configured to float on water, a propulsion device coupled to the supporting platform, and at least one rotatable shaft for driving the propulsion device with respect to the support platform. The shaft may be connected to participant power mechanisms, such as pedals, wheels, and/or handles, that are operable by participants to drive rotation of the shaft. The supporting platform preferably includes a seating device for holding at least one participant. The seating device is preferably configured to facilitate use of the participant power mechanism by the participant.
In one embodiment, the water carousel system preferably includes a platform configured to float on water, a floor positioned above the platform, and at least one rotatable shaft for driving rotation of the floor about the platform. The rotatable shaft may be coupled to participant power mechanisms that are operable by participants to drive rotation of the shaft. The physical act of powering one or more participant power mechanisms may, in some embodiments, cause the floor of the carousel to rotate about a substantially vertical axis. The participants may control the speed of rotation by varying the amount of power being applied to the participant power mechanisms.
The carousel system preferably includes a roof for providing shade to the participants of the carousel. The roof preferably has a friction surface. In one embodiment, the roof may rotate about a vertical axis when water is directed against the friction surface. An elongated support member preferably forms the vertical axis. The support member may extend from the roof, through the platform, and to the ground where it may be anchored. A valve may be manipulated to force water to contact a roof of the carousel to cause the roof to rotate in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
Further, the carousel system may include a sound system for playing music, and/or a light system for displaying lights, that are preferably controlled by the operation of the participant power mechanisms by one or more participants. The rate, volume, pitch, and/or pattern of the sounds produced by the sound system and/or the intensity, and/or pattern of lights produced by the light system are preferably determined by the rate at which the floor is rotated with respect to the platform. Since the rotational rate of the floor is directly proportional to the power applied by the participants to the participant power mechanisms, the participants are able to control the sounds and/or lights produced by the system. In one embodiment, the application of a predetermined amount of power to the participant power mechanism by the participants will preferably produce a musical tune at the proper pitch and/or rate.
The rotatable shaft is preferably located under the floor. One section of the rotatable shaft is preferably adapted to be powered by either arms or legs of a participant In one embodiment, a portion of the rotatable shaft is shaped to form pedals and/or handles, and may extend upwardly through the floor. Rotation of the rotatable shaft is preferably caused by imparting a force to the pedals and/or the handles. Rotation of the rotatable shaft in turn preferably powers the propulsion device. The propulsion device preferably imparts a rotational force to the floor, such that the floor preferably rotates about the support member in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. The propulsion device may be a wheel for rotating the floor on top of the platform. The platform may contain a circular track to guide the wheel or wheels as they rotate. The rotatable shaft to which the rotatable member (e.g., a wheel) is connected may be attached to the floor. When the wheel rotates via turning of the rotatable shaft, the floor is preferably forced to rotate with respect to the platform. Moreover, the support member may extend through the floor and may be attached to the platform.
The water carousel system further preferably includes a plurality of seating devices attached to the floor. The seating devices are preferably configured for holding at least one participant such that the participant may operate the participant power mechanism. Each seating device is preferably located near the participant power mechanism so that a participant sitting in the seating device may power the participant power mechanism.
In one embodiment, the sound system may include a mechanical sound device coupled to the support member. The mechanical sound device preferably includes a drum and a plurality of sound producing arms. The drum may have raised points on its outer surface. The arms are preferably attached to the floor. When the floor rotates, the arms may move about the drum, allowing the raised points to contact selected arms. Each arm preferably creates a different musical note upon being struck by a raised point, so the drum and arms may function as a xe2x80x9cmusic boxxe2x80x9d.
In another embodiment, the sound system is preferably controlled by a musical control unit. The musical control unit is preferably configured to impart electronic signals to the sound system in response to the movement of the floor. The musical control unit preferably includes a sensor for determining the rotational speed of the floor. As the floor of the carousel is rotated, the rotational speed of the floor is measured by the sensor and relayed to the music control unit. The music control unit is preferably configured to vary the rate and/or pitch of the music being produced by the sound system as a function of the rotational speed of the floor.
In another embodiment, a water carousel system preferably includes a floor configured to float on water. In place of a support platform, at least one flotation member may be attached to the floor. The carousel additionally includes a propulsion device coupled to the support member, and at least one rotatable shaft for driving rotation of the rotatable member with respect to the water. The rotatable shaft may be coupled to participant power mechanisms that are operable by participants to drive rotation of the shaft. The physical act of powering one or more participant power mechanisms may cause the floor of the carousel to rotate along the surface of the water about a substantially vertical axis. The participants may control the speed of rotation by varying the amount of power being applied to the participant power mechanisms.
In one embodiment, the rotatable member of the water carousel system is a water propulsion device, which preferably extends into the water. Examples of water propulsion devices include, but are not limited to, paddles, paddle wheels, and propellers. Rotation of the rotatable shaft preferably causes the water propulsion device to rotate such that a rotational force is imparted to the floor.
III. Musical Water Fountain System
A musical water fountain system is provided that is a participatory water play system. In an embodiment, the musical water fountain system includes a sound system for playing one or more musical notes, a fountain system for spraying water, a light system for displaying lights, and a plurality of activation points for activating the sound system, the fountain system, and/or the light system.
The act of applying a participant signal to the activation points preferably causes one or more of the following: a sequence of music notes is produced, water is sprayed from one or more fountains, and lights are activated. A participant signal may be applied by the application of pressure, a gesture (e.g., waving a hand in front of a motion sensor), or voice activation. The activation points are configured to respond to the applied participant signal. The activation points are preferably coupled to a control system. The activation points may be located on instruments. The activation points preferably sense the participant signal applied by the participant(s) and send a first signal to the sound system, a second signal to the fountain system, and/or a third signal to the light system. The sound system may respond by playing a musical note. The fountain system may respond by spraying water in the air to create a fountain effect. The light system may respond by tuning on lights within a light display located near the fountain system.
The musical water fountain system preferably provides participants with a visual, audio, or tactile indication at a predetermined time to alert the participants to apply a participant signal to a specific activation point. A conductor may be used to provide the indication to the participants. The conductor may be an individual who motions to selected participants at predetermined times. The conductor may also be an image projected on a screen that is visible by the participants. Alternately, an electrical indication may be provided to the participants. For instance, a light, sound, or tactile signal may be activated to indicate the participants to apply a participant signal to the activation points.
In an alternate embodiment, the instruments may produce the musical notes and the sound system may enhance the musical notes by increasing their volume and/or by synthesizing musical sounds or sound effects. Instruments which may be included in the water fountain system include, but are not limited to, keyboard instruments (e.g., a piano), percussion instruments (e.g., a drum set), brass instruments (e.g., a trumpet), guitars (e.g., an electric guitar), string instruments (e.g., a violin), woodwind instruments (e.g., a saxophone), and electronically generated sounds (whistles, animal noises, etc.). The instruments of the water fountain system are preferably played via applying a participant signal to an activation point located on or in the vicinity of the instrument. For example, the activation points of a piano may be on the keys of the piano, and the activation points of a drum set may be located on top of each drum. In one embodiment, the instruments may be large enough to hold participants. The instrument may be played by standing on a pressure sensitive activation point.
In one embodiment, a musical fountain may include a group of different instruments. Each of the instruments may be activated by applying a participant signal to an activation point. A conductor may be used to indicate the activation of the instruments or of specific notes of the instruments. A group of participants may respond to the conductor""s signals such that a musical tune is produced. By cooperatively participating with the fountain the participants may create sounds and visual effects which are pleasant to both the participants and spectators.
In another embodiment, an xe2x80x9corchestraxe2x80x9d of fountains may be used to produce a musical tune. A series of fountains may be arranged about a centrally positioned conductor. The conductor may indicate to the participants to activate their musical fountain at predetermined times. The cooperative effort of the participants may create a musical tune by playing each of the individual fountains at the appropriate times.
IV. Water Ferris Wheel System
A water Ferris wheel system is provided that includes a water based power system. The water based power system is preferably coupled to a rotation mechanism of the Ferris wheel. Passage of a water stream through the water based power system preferably causes rotation of the Ferris wheel.
The Ferris wheel preferably includes a central axle member, and a support member coupled to the central axis member. Seating devices for holding passengers are preferably connected to the support member via axle members. The seating devices may rotate about the axle members so that they remain in an upright position as the support member spins in a substantially vertical plane. Water interaction devices are preferably coupled to the support member of the Ferris wheel.
The water interaction devices may be receptacles configured to hold water, paddles configured to interact with water, or a combination of receptacles and paddles. The water interaction devices are preferably configured to cause rotation of the support member when the water interaction devices are contacted with a water stream. A base support structure is preferably attached to the central axle member to elevate the support member above the ground. The base support structure may be composed of members which are affixed to the ground.
The Ferris wheel further includes a water source for supplying a water stream to the water interaction devices. The rate of rotation of the support member may be a function of the flow rate of the water to the water interaction devices. To achieve a slow rate of rotation a relatively slow flow of water may be selected. Increasing the rate of water preferably increases the force imparted by the water on the water interaction devices, increasing the rotational speed of the support member.
The Ferris wheel system preferably includes a braking system to control the position at which the support member stops rotating. The brake system preferably imparts a force sufficient to inhibit rotation of support member while water is directed at the water interaction devices. The use of a braking system in this manner, facilitates the transfer of participants to and from the Ferris wheel.
A conduit is preferably located near the Ferris wheel that serves as a water source to the Ferris wheel system. The conduit preferably includes a valve and a pump. Water is preferably forced by the pump through the conduit. The conduit preferably directs water to the water interaction devices. In one embodiment, the conduit delivers water to water interaction devices at a position substantially above the central axle member. Preferably, the conduit delivers water at a position approximately level with the central axle member. By positioning the conduit approximately level with the central axle member, a tangential stream of water may be delivered to the water interaction devices in a position which minimizes the amount of water reaching seating devices. Alternatively, the conduit may conduct a water stream below the support member of the Ferris wheel. The water interaction devices preferably extend out from the support member such that the water interaction devices along the bottom portion of the support member interact with the water stream.
In one embodiment, the water interaction devices are preferably composed of water receptacles. The receptacles may be any container that can hold a large amount of water. The receptacles preferably hold enough water to initiate rotation of the support member about the central axle member. Preferably, the volume of at least one of the receptacles is greater than that of at least one of the seating devices.
In one embodiment, the Ferris wheel system may further include a reservoir located on the ground below the Ferris wheel. The reservoir may collect water falling from the conduit, forming a pool. Water falling into the reservoir may be recycled back to the apex and through the conduit.
In an embodiment, the water interaction devices may be attached to some or all of the seating devices. Alternately, the seating device itself may also be a water interaction device.
The above described embodiments may be configured such that the passengers remain substantially dry or become substantially wet during the ride. In one embodiment, the seats are preferably configured to inhibit water from reaching the participants. Seating devices may include a roof configured to redirect any water falling onto the roof away from the seating device. The flow of water falling upon the roof is preferably directed into the reservoir pool for reuse.
In another embodiment, the seating devices may be configured to allow the participants to become substantially wet. In one embodiment, the seating devices are opened ended (i.e., do not have a roof). As the seating devices pass by the conduit, water may fall into the seating devices, causing the passengers to become substantially wet. The seating devices preferably include slots to allow the incoming water to be removed from the seating devices.
In another embodiment, the Ferris wheel may be propelled by a stream of water formed underneath the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel includes a number of seating devices located about a support member, as described above. Water interaction devices preferably extend from the support member in a direction away from the central axle member. A stream of water preferably runs below a bottom portion of the support member. Water interaction devices are preferably positioned about an outer edge of support member such that the water interaction devices which are at a bottom portion of the support member are partially inserted within the water stream. The support member is preferably rotated by causing a current to be formed in the water stream. As the water stream passes under the support member, the water contacts water interaction devices causing the support member to begin to rotate.
V. Water-Powered Bumper Vehicle System
A water-powered bumper vehicle system is provided that preferably includes a plurality of vehicles for holding participants, a plurality of nozzles, a pressurized water source for delivering water to the nozzles, and a valve for controlling water flow through one or more of the nozzles.
In an embodiment, the plurality of nozzles are positioned in different directions and are capable of directing water towards the vehicles to cause water-to-object momentum such that the vehicles move in different directions. A pressurized water source may deliver water to the nozzles. One or more valves connected to the nozzles preferably restrict water flow through at least one of the nozzles while permitting water flow through at least one of the nozzles to contact the vehicles. The nozzles are preferably positioned to move the water bumper vehicles in directions such that they contact each other.
In an embodiment, the plurality of nozzles are included in a nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly may contain a valve configured to selectively restrict water flow through one or more of the nozzles while allowing water flow through one or more of the nozzles. The valve may be used to direct substantially discontinuous pulses of water from the nozzles toward the vehicles. The valve may be coupled to a control system for controlling water flow through the nozzles. The control system may be programmed such that water is directed from the nozzles in a random or predetermined sequence.
Sensors may be placed at different positions around the water bumper vehicle system. Preferably, sensors are placed upon the nozzle assembly. Sensors are preferably configured to detect when a vehicle is approaching a nozzle assembly. Sensors may be configured to detect contact between the nozzle assembly and a vehicle or the sensors may be configured to determine if a vehicle is close to a nozzle assembly. When the sensor detects the presence of a vehicle, the sensor preferably sends a signal to the control system which responds by activating a nozzle assembly.
Water sprayers may be positioned around the water bumper vehicle system. Preferably, the water sprayers may be used to spray participants with water. Water sprayers may also be coupled to the control system. The control system may be programmed such that water from the water sprayers is produced in a random sequence or at pre-determined times. Alternately, the water sprayers may be coupled to the sensors. When a vehicle is detected by a sensor, the sensor may turn on a water sprayer near the sensor such that the participants become wet.
In another embodiment, the control system may be coupled to participant activation devices located in each vehicle. Each of the participant activation devices may include a series of activation points, which are activated in response to a signal from the participant. Activation points may be used to control the nozzles and/or the water sprayers.
In one embodiment, the vehicles are preferably configured to float within a pool. The boundaries of the pool are defined by the retaining walls configured to hold the water of the pool. A plurality of nozzle assemblies are preferably arranged about the retaining wall. The nozzle assemblies preferably direct pulses of water toward the vehicles to propel the vehicles across a portion of the pool. Additional nozzle assemblies may be present within the pool. The nozzle assemblies may be floating or may be coupled to the bottom of the pool.
The vehicles may also include a steering system for allowing a participant to control the direction of travel of the vehicle. Preferably the steering system includes a steering device coupled to a handle or wheel. Movement of the steering device preferably alters the coarse of the vehicle while the vehicle is moving. The use of a steering system may allow a participant to control the direction that the vehicle travels over the water surface.
In another embodiment, the vehicles may be sitting upon a substantially smooth floor surrounded by a wall. Nozzle assemblies are preferably located at various locations on top of the floor. They are preferably spaced apart at a distance which allows the vehicles to pass between them. Vehicles may be propelled by the nozzle assemblies to move across the floor in different directions. Preferably, only a small amount of friction exists between the vehicles and the floor so that the vehicles may slide across the floor.
In another embodiment, the vehicles may be moved toward an exit zone after a predetermined amount of time. At this time, the nozzle assemblies may be programmed to guide the vehicles into the exit zone. The exit zone is preferably configured to allow a participant to leave and/or enter the vehicle.
VI. Boat Ride System
A boat ride system is provided that is a participatory play system. The boat ride system preferably includes a boat for holding a plurality of participants, an elongated member for pulling the boat in a substantially circular path, and a motor for rotating the elongated member.
In an embodiment, the boat includes one or more (preferably three) hydrofoils for raising the hull of the boat above the water level. The boat is preferably maneuverable by a participant. The hydrofoils may be adapted to move to steer the boat. Alternately, the boat may include a rudder that is operable by a participant. The boat is preferably pulled about a central axis by an elongated member powered by the motor. The boat may be connected to the elongated member with a substantially flexible tow strap having a sufficient length to allow the boat to be laterally maneuvered.
In an embodiment, participant interaction devices are preferably located on the boat. Participant interaction devices preferably include any device that allows participants to interact with targets and/or other participants and/or spectators. Examples of participant interaction devices include, but are not limited to electronic guns for producing electromagnetic radiation, water based guns for producing pulses of water, and paintball guns. Participants may operate the participant interaction devices as the boat is moving as part of a game. The participant interaction devices may be directed at targets. Targets may be positioned on the base, floating in the body of water, positioned on the perimeter of the body of water, positioned on other boats and/or or positioned on the participants and/or spectators. Participant interaction devices may be fired to send a projectile at a boat or target. A projectile as used herein is meant to refer to a beam of electromagnetic radiation, water, a paint ball, a foam object, a water balloon, or any other relatively non-harmful object that may be thrown from a participant interaction device. Participant interaction devices may also be located around the perimeter of the body of water to allow spectators to fire projectiles at the boats. The participants and/or spectators may be equipped with eye protection and other safety devices to protect participants and/or spectators from the projectiles.
In an embodiment, the participant interaction devices may include electronic guns for emitting electromagnetic beams toward at least one target. The target preferably includes a receiver adapted to sense the electromagnetic beams emitted from the electronic gun(s). The boat ride system may include an electronic scoring system for counting the number of times that a target is struck by an electronic beam. In an embodiment, the electronic gun becomes activated when the boat reaches a minimum predetermined speed. A sensor may be used to sense the height of the hull above the water. The electronic gun may be activated when the hull reaches a predetermined height above the water.
In another embodiment, the participant interaction devices may include water gun systems. The water gun systems are configured to fire a pulse of water when a trigger is depressed. The water guns may allow participants to fire pulses of water from the boat toward targets and/or other boats. Participants may use the water guns to wet participants on other boats and/or spectators surrounding the body of water. Additionally, the targets may be configured to respond to a blast of water. Targets may be electronically coupled to a scoring system.
VII. Water Train Ride System
A water train ride system is provided that preferably includes a train that is adapted to float on water and a trough adapted to contain water. The train preferably includes a plurality of train cars for holding participants and a propulsion system for moving the train through the water. The trough preferably includes a guide adapted to engage the train to maintain it within the trough as it moves through the water.
In an embodiment, the jet propulsion system includes a rotatable impeller and may be housed in an engine car. The engine car is preferably adapted to propel the train cars in a substantially wake free environment for the comfort of the participants. The engine car may include a steam generator and a whistle to give the appearance of a steam locomotive. The train is preferably used to transport participants to various locations in a water park.
The trough may be located on ground or underwater. The guide of the trough may include elongated members located on opposite sides of the trough or on the bottom of the trough. The elongated members preferably extend into grooves formed in the train.
VIII. Amusement Park System
An amusement park system is provided that comprises a number of water based rides. The amusement park system may be a xe2x80x9cwet parkxe2x80x9d in which some or all of the participants become substantially wet during the rides. In another embodiment, the amusement park system may be a combination of a xe2x80x9cwet parkxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cdry parkxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cdry parkxe2x80x9d is a park system in which some or all of the participants remain substantially dry during the rides.
The amusement park system preferably includes a water fountain system and/or a water carousel system and/or a musical water fountain system. The amusement park system may also include any combination of a water Ferris wheel system, a water bumper vehicle system, a boat ride system, and a water train system. Other rides which may be found in a wet or dry park may also be present.
Each of the inventions I-VIII discussed above may be used individually or combined with any one or more of the other inventions.